There's a thin line between hate and love, my dear
by Sunshinemoonshine23
Summary: "Why won't you leave me alone"! "Well, maybe because it's the way you make me feel". Or where Austin and Ally have been childhood enemies for life, but there's a thin line between hate and love right?
1. Hate at first sight?

ALLY P.0.V.

It all started with a laugh, really.

Stumbling over two moving boxes, my six year old clumsy self, fell onto the cement.

That grubby little blond boy, bouncing that annoying basketball right in front of our new house, just had to laugh. His blonde hair was flopping all over the place, and I clearly remember his high pitched squeaky laugh as if it was yesterday.

On the contrary, it was quite the evidence that he had clearly not gone through puberty. I mean I remember both of us were only six. Of course he hadn't gone through puberty. I'm sure a little girl with brown ponytails stumbling was a big joke to him.

Evidently it wasn't a joke to me. I hated being laughed at, it almost matched up 'being talked about amongst other parents right in front of my face' on my disdain list.

However, Instead of crying like I usually would, that boy made me want to go up and cream his face, old school. I ignored the thought though, as my mom always says violence is never the answer.

But, when that stupid boy started pointing at me and laughing even harder, I became infuriated. Something about that big annoying gap tooth smile, his blonde hair flopping all over the place, and his high pitched laugh, made me what to pound him. Now keep in mind, I had no idea what 'old school' and 'pound' meant at that time, (I was six, cut me some slack!) but it sounded menacing when my dad screamed it at the baseball games on T.V, so I thought why not.

I stomped out into the street in my shiny red "Little Mrs. Ally boots" as my dad liked to call them, all the way to the blonde boy's yard.

"What do you think you're doing mister"?! I shrieked.

I was beyond mad. Livid even. Well, as much livid as a Barbie crazed six year old could get.

"Well I was playing basketball, and you fell, and it was funny" he grinned a big gap tooth smile, and continued bouncing the ball like all was right in the world.

"Haven't you ever heard of mind your own business"? I told him furiously, "You shouldn't have been paying attention, or laughing"!

Mind your own business was what an old mean girl named Aubrey, told me whenever I asked her why she wouldn't let me play with her limited edition Barbie dolls. I guess it meant to not pay attention to her, which I desperately wanted the blondie to do now.

"You were screaming really loudly" he giggled, breaking me out of my trance of thoughts. Just as I was about to retort a clever six year old comeback of my own, my mother decided that now was the perfect time to pop out her cheerful head from the kitchen window, and check in with me.

"Honey, what are you doing on the neighbor's yard? And who's your cute new friend"? My mom cooed.

She called everything and everyone cute. Apparently it was one of her many phases my dad had told me while chuckling. And let me tell you now, from experience, she has most definitely _not_ grown out from that 'phase'.

While I was about to explain that this blonde boy was most definitely not my friend, an equally as cheerful head popped up from the opposite house door.

"Sweetie pie!" she cooed as she ran and grabbed the blonde boy and gave him a big kiss on his head.

"Mom, I'm a man!" The blonde boy whined while I giggled, earning me a glare from the blondie, and a warm smile from his mother.

"Awww who's your adorable new friend?" she asked blondie. Just as I was about to announce that he was not my friend indeed, my mom raced out into the yard.

"Mimi"?! She squealed

"Penny"?! The blondies' mom squealed enthusiastically back.

And before I had time to process what was going on, my mom and the blondies' mom "Mimi" as I'd come to know, were prancing around the grass, arm in arm like two best friends linking daisy chains.

It was only after they stopped prancing once they noticed me and the blondie staring at them with equal parts of shock, and amusement, that they explained to us that both of our families were best friends in high school, but then lost touch.

"But now, we've finally reconnected"! "And who knows maybe these two young ones will become best friends as well"! Mimi squealed right in my ear as my mom nodded emphatically.

"We have to plan the wedding"! My mom chimed in joyfully as me and the blondie both screeched "wedding"?!

My mother stopped prancing, and looked at us real hard.

"You two are right! We can't have a wedding"! My mom suddenly announced while Mimi looked at her with a wilted expression. I breathed a sigh of relief, as the Blondie did the same.

That is until my mom clasped her hands and chimed

"We have to introduce you to each other first"!

The blondie and I both groaned.

"Mom he laughed at me when I fell! I don't wanna get married to this jerk"! I remember saying, frustrated.

"Well, she's a bossy girl, who only cares about barbies"! Blondie had said rubbing the sole of his purple Adidas sneaker hard on the ground, leaving a tiny imprint, on the hard ground.

Both our mothers gasped. My mom looked appalled, and Mimi looked equal parts astonished and speechless. Finally Mimi took a deep breath.

"Let's put that aside. Okay, you two may have gotten off on the wrong foot-"

"What does that mean"? Blondie interrupted scratching his head. I was about to roll my eyes, as I remember that was what my pushy six year old self just would do, but then I realized that I too, was confused. Hey! Give me a break, I didn't know _everything _when I was six.

Mimi then turned to my mom for help, the sign 'help me'! clear on her weary face. My mom sighed.

"What's she's trying to say is, let's get to know each other! Austin, and Mimi, meet my daughter Ally Marie Dawson"!

"Mooom" I whined. I hated when she introduced me by my full name. It was another thing that was rated high on my "I don't lyke" chart, which later, I found out was actually spelled " I don't LIKE" and gradually, transformed into my disdain chart.

My mom chose to ignore me. Mimi clasped her hands together gleefully, and said "Ally, and Penny, meet my son Austin Monica Moon"!

"Mom"! Austin whined blushing a deep tomato red. _Monica? Wasn't that a girl's name?_ I thought and started giggling as Austin frowned. I turned to my mom to see that she was trying (and failing) to suppress a laugh as well.

"Austin, is there something you'd like to say to Ally"? Mimi nudged him as he let out an exaggerated sigh.

After what felt like an hour to my six year old mind, Austin hesitantly came up to me, and with a stern glance from his mom, said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ally Marrrieeee DAWson" he smirked exaggerating the Marie, to sound like marry, and mumbling out the 'son' part of my last name, so it was barely heard. It sounded like 'Ally marry Daw'.

I frowned, as my mom nudged me up. "As it is to you, Monica" I paused as I heard a cough from my mom "oh, sorry I mean Austin Monica Moon".

Even at age six, when we first met, we were still firing comebacks.

"Alright then," my mother said looking a bit awkward,

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted" Mimi finished with as much cheerfulness she could muster, leading my mom eagerly into their house.

We faced each other with a glare.

"You're bossy" he said

"You're a jerk" I said, willing myself not to cry in front of him.

He leaned up to me real close. I saw his face look innocent for a minute.

Then, his stupid six year old self had to go and ruin the innocence, and bounced his basketball, right on my toe.

"Ow"! I squealed.

"Sorry, gotta go"! He grinned his big gap tooth smile, infuriating my six year old already angered self.

And that everybody, was my first experience in meeting the 'wonderful' Austin Monica Moon.

In the third grade he would glue my ponytails together, with special super stick for that took hours to remove. In the fifth grade, I would tell his then crush Cassidy Peeples, that he had a rare disease which kept all of the girls in our class away from him for most of the year. And then, in the seventh grade we got into the classic food fight.

Austin was my child hood enemy, my high school nemesis, if I was the angel, he'd be the devil. If I was princess he'd be the villain.

But I'd be lying if I said that I never had the best time of my life with Austin around.


	2. Staring contest

**Authors note: hi guys! Thanks so much for clicking on my first fanfic! I'm still a little new to the website haha, so forgive me for any mistakes! I hope you guys enjoy the story, and remember I don't own Austin and ally! Have a great day guys, keep smiling always! :)**

* * *

ALLY P.O.V

"Ally wake up"!  
"I'm coming I'm coming" I grumbled. My mom was literally a human alarm clock. With no snooze button.

Sigh.

"Ally do I have to tell you twice?! Come down stairs now, or you'll be late to breakfast"! My mom hollered.

"Okay"! I shouted back, quickly racing into the bathroom. I knew from experience that dad would scarf down all the pancakes if I didn't race down fast enough.

I rushed to the bathroom, applying the basic foundation, and mascara, nothing too much. Swiping on some blush to top off my simple look, I settled on a red with black lace peplum top, black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I quickly brushed my shoulder length brown hair with amber highlights, letting it settle into its natural waves and curls. Giving myself a final nod in the mirror, I raced downstairs into the kitchen as fast as I could.

"How'd I do"? I held my hands up and panted almost out of breath.

"3 minutes flat, I'm impressed" dad mumbles, his mouth full of pancake.

"Well I'd be more impressed if you could've gotten up half an hour earlier to help me make the delicious breakfast your father is currently finishing" my mom chimed in, pausing to rub pancake bits from my dad's cheek.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and took a seat at the round booth surrounding our marble kitchen table, and started to cut my blueberry pancakes in half. "Sorry mom, next time I'll try to wake up in the middle of my dream about Channing Tatum almost about to kiss me" I teased. my mom playfully flicked me with her kitchen towel, as we spilled into giggles.

"Wait a minute, who is this Channing Tatum? You know I have to meet all your boyfriends first Ally". My dad said sternly which caused me and my mom to burst into even more laughter. I wasn't sure which one was funnier, the blueberry pancake bits all over dad's round face, or the fact that he didn't know who Channing Tatum was.

I finished up my pancakes. "Okay mom, gotta catch the early bus" I chirped. I usually went to school on the early bus, as I don't have my drivers license, and It gave me a little quiet time to think to myself. I reached across the table to give dad a kiss on his cheek. I headed for moms cheek, when suddenly, she stopped me.

"Not so fast Ally, there's not really a need for you to take the early bus anymore..." my mom trailed

"Why"? I questioned popping a blueberry into my mouth.

"Well, you see..." my mom said fiddling with her thumbs.

"What...?" I asked precautiously.  
Mom always fiddled with her thumbs when she was nervous.

"Mimi and I were chatting the other day, and you see honey, Austin just got his drivers license..."

"Mom seriously!?"  
I knew what this meant. I'd have to ride in a car with Austin for the rest of tenth grade and probably till the end of high school. It's all my mother and Austin's mother talked about, us riding together, and how it would be perfectly safe. It just simply wasn't fair that his birthday was in January. I'd have to wait till December to get my license, let alone imagine the amount of time, I would take convincing my parents to let me learn how to drive. Of course they would send me off backpacking and carpooling with the one and only Austin Moon.

"Ally it's not that bad-" my mom stated in her motherly tone.

"Not that bad?! I beg to differ"! I shouted, cutting her off, "I know that our families are best friends, but that's not the case with me and Monica, period".

"Well, here I thought me and dear Mrs. Little Ally were the best of friends".

Well talk about perfect timing. I'd recognize the fake southern snarky accent any day.

Austin.

"Austin"! My mom screeched as she went to give him a big hug and a slobbery kiss like she always does. His fake southern accent while annoyed me to the brink of frustration, had my mom ultimately charmed.

"Hey Penny" he said giving my mom a huge hug.  
"Hey Lester, looking good". He crossed over the table to give him a friendly hug too. The funny thing was while me and Austin weren't the best friends, we were however best friends with each other's parents.

I still refused to turn around, as my dad hugged Austin back and my mom asked whether she should prepare blueberry pancakes for him. Pancakes were the demon's favorite.

"You know I could never say no to your pancakes Penny" he said still using that annoying fake southern accent pitched earned a high pitched giggle from my mom.

"Oh I almost forgot all about my little Ally Cat" he said his fake accent gradually returning back to his normal deep voice.

Oh god please don't let him hug me from behind my waist, please dear god, please- I mentally prayed.

Too little too late. Austin swung me around from my waist his height obviously in his favor.

He spun me around so I faced him, while he was still holding me up in the air.  
"Hello Ally Cat" he smirked.  
"Austin" I frowned.

Austin was undeniably very attractive, with his beach blonde hair, and cunning smile, but I knew who he really was. And I couldn't stand it. I swung my face so I looked into his hazel brown eyes. We always bore our eyes into each other's trying to intimidate the other.

His hazel brown eyes met my chocolatey brown ones. We stared at each other for at least a solid ten minutes time trying to creep the other out. But, I didn't mind staring into his eyes, in fact if it was the one thing I did like about Austin, it would have to be his eyes. They were hazel and wide , and had gold specks in them if you looked close enough, the gold specks shined in the morning sunlight, flickering, almost like looking into a time machine traveling to another dimension.

SNAP

"Awwww you guys are adorable" my mom cooed as the picture she had taken of us came out of her Polaroid camera.  
"And look! You're even wearing matching outfits"! She clapped her hands gleefully, hopping up and down.

I looked down glancing at Austin's and my outfit. Of course he just had to wear a black muscle tee, a red leather jacket with black stripes, black jeans, and his classic black Adidas.  
"This is going in the scrap book" my mom cheerfully announced.  
"I'm also sending this picture right to Mimi" my mom added, squealing. My mom and Austin's mom, Mimi, always thought we would end up together,  
"it's destiny I know it" my mom would always say.

"Well anything to make you happy Penny" Austin winked. I mentally groaned. It was only 7:05 AM and Austin had already managed to get on my annoyed side.

"Austin there's still an hour before you two have to leave! Come and join us for pancakes son" my dad said cheerfully patting Austin on the back.

"Don't mind if I do" Austin said releasing me to the ground without the slightest indication.

"Thanks for the heads up" I mumbled sarcastically at him from the floor, as he took my seat, helping himself to heaps of pancakes as he layered the blueberries on MY plate.

"No problem Ally Cat" he slyly winked at me.

This was going to be a very long day.


	3. Driving the Princess

**hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was in a no wifi free zone. Today I will be posting two chapters as I won't be able to post until Wednesday or Thursday, so please forgive me! Hope you guys enjoy and please follow and review!**

* * *

Austin P.O.V

"Ughh" Ally groaned, as Penny helped her up. I smiled at her with a sarcastic sweetness, that we only reserved for each other. She returned my smile with an equally unfriendly glare.

"Oh Austin! You must try these blueberry maple pancakes, their Ally and Lester's favorite!" Penny crooned as she set a plate of delicious steaming blueberry maple pancakes right in front of me.

Thanks Mimi, you didn't have to do that" I smiled warmly. Aside from Ally cat, Mimi and Lester were like second parents to me.

"Darn right she didn't have to do that" Ally mumbled lowly so that only I could hear it. I rolled my eyes as she took the only remaining seat next to me. I had taken her favorite seat. We glared at each other meanly.

Ally and I had always been warring with each other since the tender age of six. I thought it was hilarious to stick glue in her hair, but frankly, she didn't find it so funny. She just had to go tell Cassidy Peeples that I had "kissywissyitis" some fake disease she made up back in elementary school, that kept all the girls away from me because I apparently had "kiss cooties". I still remember the triumphant look on her face when Cassidy ran away from me in disgust after Ally finished talking to her.

Girls.

"Mom I'm gonna go to my room, to get my notebook". Speaking of girls the prissy pants stood up and stormed to her room in quick and efficient timing.

"Austin, I'm sorry I think she's just having a bad day..." Lester trailed off awkwardly, as Penny quickly raced upstairs after Ally.

"It's fine" I said cooly. I knew that I always made Ally Dawson flustered, while she always drove me to the brink of madness. It was like a game of never ending chess between us, each one of us, trying to anticipate the others move, and vying to stop it as soon as possible.

As Lester and I talked about the football team, and other school related things, Ally and Penny headed back downstairs. Ally scowled, but Penny was glowering. They must have had some sort of argument upstairs.

As Ally approached the table quietly, I looked down and noticed she had changed the laces on her converse to purple. I inwardly smirked. Ally must have gone upstairs to change, and Penny must have stopped her. I admired Ally's wit to differentiate her laces though. Even though it seemed peculiar, it worked on her.

Wait, did you just compliment Ally? Snap out of it! My mind snapped at me.

"Austin, dearest are you okay"? Ally said in a saccharine sweet voice, exaggerating the dearest.

"Of course Ally sweetest, it's so kind of you to check up on me" I raised my head back up, and shot back with fake sweetness oozing out like honey.

I saw Ally frown. Ha one point for Moon!

"Awww kids as much as I'm enjoying this, you both have to go to school"! Penny said oblivious to the rising tension between us.

Ally grabbed her red checkered canvas tote, as I took my black backpack.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I love you so much" Ally said, this time with genuine sweetness, as she tenderly pecked both her parents cheek.

"Mimi I can't thank you enough for the pancakes" I said truthfully hugging her.  
"Lester, my man, it was great talking with you" I said as Lester gave me a "manly" bear hug.  
Penny smiled "it was no problem at all Austin! Just take care  
of my Ally will you"? She winked.  
I smirked noticing Ally's uncomfort. "You know I always do" I winked back as Penny giggled. I then moved to a closer proximity to Ally.

"Let's go Ally cat" I said in my fake southern accent that I knew she hated so much. She sighed.

"Bye"! We both chorused as we headed back to my jeep. Ally slid in to the passenger seat next to me.

"Excited Ally cat"? I teased as I started up the jeep. She groaned.  
"Don't start with me Moon. It's been a long morning, so please will you shut up and drive"? She glanced at me, scowling.  
"No need to be rude Ally sweetie" I shot back, as the jeep pulled into ignition.  
We started driving, through the pretty neighborhood. Autumn was almost approaching, and leaves of gold and rich reds were slowly drifting down. I tuned up the radio. "My life" by Billy Joel was playing on the radio.  
"I love this song"! Ally and I both shouted at the same time, then turned and scowled at each other.  
"Keep your eyes on the road, dearie" Ally teased as I shook my head and focused back on the road.  
We approached the school, and I pulled into an empty parking space. I opened my door, and grabbed my stuff. I then saw Ally struggling with her stuff, so I decided to help her out and open the door for her. Hey I can be a nice guy too!  
"What a gentleman" Ally sarcastically teased as she gracefully got out. I took a moment to then look at Ally properly while she grabbed the rest of her stuff.

Ally sure was beautiful. Today we just happened to be matching. Great. (Note the sarcasm). Her hair was perfect, and she was always nice to everyone, well except me. Her smile was angelic. But I knew Ally really was prissy, and hating each other was our trademark. Everyone at school knew about our rivalry. Ally was simply a princess, and a royal pain at that. But, hey! Who said it wasn't fun teasing her?

She got the rest of her things together, as we headed into the school. She hurried, but I easily caught up to her.

"Why in such a rush"? I questioned her with a hint of tease laced in my voice.

She sighed and turned around. "To get away from you" she snapped back as she continued to hurry.

"Have you forgotten that we have English, AP history, honors math, music, and gym together"? I questioned, "you'll have to face me at some point of the day princess". I smirked.

She spun around on the heels of her converse. "Well I have social studies first period, then science so at least I have some time away from you. Now will you please leave me alone"? She announced exasperated.

"You just realize you inadvertently gave me your whole schedule right"? I teased, as her face went from exasperated to shocked. She slapped her forehead.  
"Austin moon you drive me insane" she grumbled.

"That's my job" I chirped back as we started to head down our different hallways. "Pick you up after class"? I raised my voice as she hurried down the halls. Kids stopped and turned to watch what she'd say.  
Ally calmly turned slowly.  
"Dream on Moon" she smirked and fled down the rest of the hallway.

I cheekily smiled. I wondered what else would come in store for us, as I turned and whistled "My life" all the way down the opposite hallway, bumping into my best friend Dez. As I spin my locker combination open. I got a cheeky idea.

"Hey Dez, did you know today Ally Dawson begged me for a ride to school?"


	4. Dodgeball

Ally P.O.V

"Trish"! I yelled as my curly haired feisty best friend stood near my locker, chewing a wad of her favorite fruitylicious bubblegum.

She smacked her bubble as I approached her.

"Trish I think I'm being annoyed to the brink of insanity" I exclaimed as she popped another bubble.

"It's Austin" she said as I grimaced.

"Yes! Even his name gives me the shivers! Did you know today I had to ride with the idiot?!"

"Yeah. Apparently the wholes school's buzzing with the news, about how you were begging to catch a ride with him".

"He's so annoying, I just wish sometimes that he was never born as my parents best friend's child- wait did you just say how I was begging to catch a ride with him"?

Trish nodded as she blew another bubble. "That's what the whole school has been buzzing about since the end of second period."

"That's so not what happened. I was forced to ride with the jerk! I'm going to kill him"! I exclaimed

"Ooh me likey" Trish said leaning closer, so that I could smell her her strawberry-mango favored gum.

BRING

"Ooh that's the warning bell. I have to run, otherwise Mr. boring or whatever his name is will give me a detention slip for being late to math again." Trish sighed. "Good luck with handling Austin chica, I'll see you at lunch".

I waved goodbye to Trish as she strode down the hallway. Now for third period, AP history with the one and only Monica.

I squared my shoulders. Bring it on Austin I thought mentally as I speed walked to AP history.

BRING rang the final bell. I made it inside just before the final notes rang out, and slid into my desk, which was unfortunately, next to the dreadful Austin Moon.

"Did you miss me princess"? the demon whispered slyly in my ear.

I grimaced. "You wish" I hotly whispered back, "and what's this I hear about me begging you for a ride this morning"?!

Austin smirked, then deviously chuckled. "Only telling the people the truth, my lady" he sarcastically bowed.

Before I could retort a witty comeback, our teacher walked in the classroom. I glared at Austin with a stare that expressed a clear message that we'd continue this later. He just evilly chuckled back.

Jerk.

The rest of AP history and honors math consisted of Austin kicking my leg. For both classes, our "kind" teachers had made us desk partners. Thank god it was Friday. I'd have the whole weekend to think about how I'd avoid Austin for the upcoming weeks.

By lunch I was tired out, and desperately trying to flee from Austin. I quickly grabbed my lunch from my locker, and raced to the cafeteria, sliding into my usual lunch table with Trish of course, and my two other close friends Cassidy (the same Cassidy third grade Austin had a crush on!) and Kira.

"Woah what's got you in a rush"? Cassidy jokingly teased, although we all knew the answer to that.

"Austin." We all chorused then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What did Moon do this time"? Kira asked while taking a slow sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Haven't you guys heard the rumor"? I questioned as Trish came back from the cafe with a salad, and of course French fries for all of us to share.

"Oh yeah! That was pretty funny" Kira and Cassidy began to laugh.

"I mean stupid! Not funny" they amended once I silenced them with my glare.

"Ugh I hate him! I just wish I never knew him you know what I mean"? I said flipping my hair, and taking a French fry from Trish's plate.

"I don't know Ally. You have to admit you and Moon, do make a pretty cute couple". Trish said, while Cassidy and Kira nodded with emphasis.

"We do not"! I exclaimed loudly, so that half of the cafeteria including the one and only Monica and his crew consisting of his best friend Dez, Dallas, and Trent turned around to look at me. He caught me staring at him and cheekily grinned.

"Whatever you say" Kira, Trish, and Cassidy all looked away.

The warning bell for sixth period started to ring.

"C'mon Trish we have to get to gym class"! I said as Trish lugged her things together.

"I'm coming I'm coming" she groaned as we started to jog to gym class. I got changed quickly and headed into the gym.

I stretched my arms up and started walking to the center of the gym bumping into the demon.

Thankfully before Austin could open his mouth coach blew the whistle.

"Alright! Listen up guys, today we are going to be playing dodgeball! Austin, you'll be the A team captain and Ally you'll be the B team captain.

Austin and I smirked at each other. "Bring it on" I challenged.

Lucky for me Trish was on my team, and Dez was on Austin's team. Coach blew the whistle shrilly and we started playing.

I threw balls at the opposite team, and encouraged my team as much as I could. I was in it to win it. Austin would have to be the loser this time.

Eventually Trish, Dez, Austin, and I were left. Des suddenly aimed the ball to the right hitting Trish's ankle.

"Trish!" I exclaimed as she glared at Dez and mouthed to me "beat those suckers". I nodded. I threw the ball as hard as I could to the left hitting Dez's shoulder. Dez slunk away. It was only me and Austin left.

"Give it up Ally" Austin called as I dodged all of his throws.

"Never" I cried out angrily. Summing up all my anger and irritation, I threw the ball with as much strength as I could muster. It hit Austin square in the chest. Austin stood in shock as he watched the ball bounce and roll away.

"Ally you won"! Trish squealed as my whole team came up to congratulate me. I won? I thought as I stood frozen with shock. I started squealing once recovering from my previous shock.

"We won!" Trish and I squealed jumping up and down.

"Congrats Ally" the demon called behind me with Dez by his side. "Not bad for you. I let you win this time" he tittered as his team laughed.

I turned on my heel and smirked. "Sure thing Austin Monica Moon" as my whole team started laughing. Austin turned bright red as his team started laughing too.

"Dude your middle name's Monica"? Dallas whooped chuckling.

Before I knew it Austin had lifted me from behind.

"Yeah my middle name is Monica" he shouted starting to spin me around.

"Austin stop"! I screeched as both of us started to laugh. Was it possible that I was starting to enjoy myself with Moon?

We soon stooped when we realized everyone was staring at us smiling.

"We'll see who'll win next time princess" Austin smirked retuning back to his normal self. So much for enjoying myself.

"Sure thing." Trish and I high fived as we strode out of the gym.

"Ally that was awesome! Buttt" Trish said exaggerating the but.

"What"? I said combing my hair back into a high ponytail.

"Are you sure you and Austin wouldn't make a cute couple"? She said bracing herself for a comeback.

I just playfully hit her on the back. "Who cares about Austin we won! We should celebrate"! We both whooped.

After all what's more fun then a little fun and games with a guy who's middle name is Monica?


	5. His Jersey

**PLEASE READ!**

**Authors note: Omg! Guys I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been really busy preparing for school! Please don't hate me! I've written tons of chapters for you guys today, and if you guys like and review and want more, I'll post another chapter tonight, by 8 or 9 PM! It's all up to my followers just comment what you want! Also for the ****upcoming**** chapters do you want more of Ally's point of view or Austin's? Please comment and tell me what you want. You guys rock! Now sorry for holding you up, enjoy The story!**

* * *

Ally POV

"Ally!"

"Uumf" I groaned out the reply muffled from my pillow. It was a Saturday morning for goodness sakes! Trish and I had been up half of all night trying to plan how I could escape Austin's car, and the other half celebrating my dodgeball victory. The result was that I was completely tired out, and not willing to wake up on a Saturday morning at 7 AM...

_Holy...what?! 7 AM?!_ I thought.

"Alllyyyyyy"?! My dad called exaggerating my name. _Hmm that's weird he doesn't usually exaggerate it, _I thought _maybe he's just tired from having been woken up early as well._ Both of us were the typical late sleepers while mama Dawson was the early bird.

"Cominggggggg" I cried as I shoved on some cow slippers that still fit from the fifth grade (tiny feet anyone?) that my dad had given me as a birthday present. I hastily shoved my hair into a sloppy bun, and ran downstairs my cow slippers making a moo sound all the way down.

I heard laughing from the front corridor. I frowned. My mom always made fun of how I religiously wore my cow slippers. Hey, it isn't like anyone from school was here to witness it so I'm not complaining!

"Mom it's way too early in the morning to be laughing-" I stopped mid sentence. Yes, my mom was laughing, but I guess I spoke too soon. As usual it wasn't a surprise who had exaggerated my name. Sitting next to my mom in his sweaty basketball uniform was Austin, and his family.

"Mooooo" Austin imitated my cow slippers making everyone at the table shake with laughter. I frowned.

"Austin, what a surprise"! I gritted my teeth as he lazily smiled.

"In the flesh" he flexed his sweaty muscles as I gagged.

"Ally you look beautiful"! Mimi said standing up to give me a huge hug. Mike joined in from the side.

"I doubt anyone can look early at this hour, but you surely do" I said earning a laugh from the family. Austin's parents were so sweet! I wonder what happened to their baby though, I mentally thought laughing.

"Ally, today we are all going on a picnic"! My mom clasped her hands together and merrily announced.

"Great"! I sarcastically said as I wrinkled my nose from Austin's smelly uniform. Speaking of which...

"Wait, why is Austin wearing that stinky basketball uniform"? I asked confused.

"Austin didn't have time to shower before, so he's just going to quickly freshen up here"! My mom said joyfully.

"Ally, why won't you show Austin the bathrooms"? My dad questioned as my mom started showing Mimi all the Polaroid photos she took the other day.

I groaned. "Come on Neanderthal, don't make me strangle you" I mumbled under my breath, as Austin cheekily grinned and followed me up the stairs.

We headed up in complete silence and I made sure to be at least two feet above Austin.

"Moo"! Came a sudden whisper. I shrieked and lost my balance and fell right onto the devils arms. My instincts wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't know that would scare you"! Austin said half cheekily but mostly worried. He had a concerned expression on his face. Then he started to blush as he looked at my legs.

_Huh?_ I thought as I looked down at my legs and mentally smacked myself. I was wearing a long Beatles t shirt that used to belong to my dad, with no shorts. My underwear wasn't showing thank god, but it was close enough.

Both of us blushed morbidly. Austin gently let me down. My hand brushed his biceps as we quickly turned our heads.

"Thanks" I muttered blushing furiously. I quickly showed him to my parents bathroom as he took his spare change of clothes his mom gave him. I ran to my room.

_What just happened?_ I thought. I quickly shook my head and took my own quick shower in the bathroom in my bedroom. I hopped out and started looking for my towel when I realized I'd left it in my parents room, after showing Austin the bathroom.

Mental smack!

What was I going to do?! I quickly slipped on the long Beatles shirt and ran to my parents room. Luckily Austin was still in the shower. I grabbed my towel and hugged it around me tightly as I ran into my room.

BUMP

I almost fell to the floor, but I caught myself. I looked up. Austin was towering above me looking at me with amusement. He was shirtless, and-

Wait a minute.

He was shirtless?!

"Austin I thought you were still in the shower"! I muttered blushing even more if that was even possible. This was so mortifying!

"I realized I forgot my shirt in your room, so I went to get it." He cooly said turning around, and walking quickly to my parents bathroom.

Wait another minute.

"You were in my room?!" I cried incredulously.

He turned pink. "No"! He quickly muttered, then smirked "well, maybe". He then raced back to the bathroom.

I turned on my heel stomping to my room. Oh my god! The jerk! Why'd he go into my room? He was here while I was showering! I wonder what kind of germs were on my stuff now!

I ran back and locked my room door. Sure enough my calendar on the door was crooked. I ran to my closet, before I noticed something shiny on my bed. On top of the light white dress I had laid out on my bed for the picnic, was a brown jacket and a dog tag?

Austin must've forgotten his dog tag! I realized, as I squinted at the red jacket. It looked unfamiliar. I turned the jacket lapels around and saw the words MOON 25 on the back. Austin's basketball jersey.

_Did the idiot bring his whole outfit to my room?_ I thought scornfully with equal parts of amusement laid on there. I quickly blow dried and curled my hair, which looked pretty decent for once. I put on foundation and mascara nothing too heavy, and slipped on the light white dress and brown ankle boots. Then for fun I slipped on Austin's jacket and dog tags.

He must think this makes him so macho. I thought sarcastically as I imitated macho poses in the closet mirror. Surprisingly the jacket and dog tags fit me perfectly and made my outfit somewhat complete. Too bad it belonged to Austin I thought as I spun around.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ally"?

Speak of the devil I thought.

"Ally I think I left some stuff in there, will you let me in already" Austin sounded annoyed, which made me irritated.

"And it took you THIS long to realize that"? I teased him with amusement and irritation.

"Ally come on!" He pleaded.

"Serves you right for barging into MY room" I shouted back at the door.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then I heard some shuffling.

"That's it I'm coming in" Austin said in his deep voice. I heard a click and suddenly, my door opened! Austin held up one of my moms bobby pins.

"How in the world do you know that trick? You probably broke the lock"! I accused him until I realized he was staring at me with deep concentration.

"What"? I questioned until I remembered. I was wearing Austin's jacket and dog tags!

"Oh umm I was just- oh you know what just take them" I said taking off his jacket and dog tags, blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Keep it" he said startling me.

"Keep it, at least for today" he continued once seeing my started expression.

"Why"? I questioned toying with the lose curly ends of my hair

"Well, they look good on you, they fit you really well, and you also um lookreallybeautiful" Austin stuttered and mumbled the last part of the sentence. As he pulled on the collar if his own matching v neck that showed off his muscles.

"What"? I questioned him as he quickly shook his head. Was it just me or did the Austin Moon just say I was beautiful?

We both blushed as we headed downstairs. I wonder what the family will say... I thought praying that they wouldn't make a big deal and that my mom would not take a photo.

Before we reached the final step Austin whispered "You can't get enough of me eh"? Smirking as I glared at him.

Same old same old. Well two can play at that game. I trace his chest lightly and smirked when I saw the light blush appear on his cheek. Good. Time to make him blush.

"Awwww do I make wittle Austy nervous"? I cooed in a baby voice enjoying his baffled look. Then I started to walk off, ignoring the sparks I felt shooting up my arms, and the familiar scent and warmth of his jersey.

I shook of all my thoughts, as I wrapped his jersey closer to me.

What in the world is going on with me today?

* * *

**I included some Auslly for you guys in this super long chapter today! Don't forget to read my authors note, review, follow, and favorite and tell me what you guys want next! You guys are awesome! :)**

**- Sunshinemoonshine23**


End file.
